El 7º Hechizo
by monicabellu
Summary: 1 de septiembre de 1942, el mundo se encuentra sumergido en una guerra devastadora. Sin embargo, Hogwarts parece un pequeño oasis en medio de tanta destrucción, o, al menos, eso creen Minerva, Catalina y el resto de habitantes del castillo, pues no saben de los oscuros planes del misterioso Tom Ryddle. Una mirada hacia un pasado oculto en el mundo mágico de J.K. Rowling.
1. Minerva McGonagall: Million Spells Baby

**MINERVA: MILLION SPELLS BABY.**

"Por fin" pensó Minerva al volver a encontrarse un curso más frente a los orgullosos muros de piedra del castillo. No era la única que miraba de ese modo al edificio desde los carruajes, pero estaba segura que nada se podía comparar a las caras de los de primer año, que debían estar asombrados viéndolo desde los botes.

Todavía recordaba el día que vio Hogwarts por primera vez, parecía inmenso ante los ojos de una chiquilla de 11 años, como si todo ese tiempo que había estado ahí plantado hubiese crecido poco a poco.

Claramente el castillo era el mismo, pero ella sí había ganado altura y a sus 15 años regresaba a la escuela, vista ya con un tamaño más razonable, con su insignia de prefecta de Gryffindor brillando orgullosa sobre el pecho de su túnica.

-¡Vamos! - le llamó Artie al bajar de los carruajes, a la entrada del castillo

Todo el mundo estaba animado, a pesar de haber pasado ya unas horas en el tren, reencontrándose con los amigos e intercambiando historias de verano, todavía quedaba mucho de que hablar y tenían toda la cena para disfrutar.

Pero lo primero era lo primero. A los pocos minutos de haberse sentado cada uno en la mesa de su casa, los de primer año, con el Profesor Dumbledore guiándoles, fueron entrando con timidez al Gran Comedor.

La ceremonia del Sombrero Seleccionadores muy importante, ya que en la casa en la que te ponga será en la que pases la mayor parte de tus días de adolescencia. Pero para Minerva, ahora que era prefecta, le interesaba prestar atención a los nombres de los que entrasen en Gryffindor.

Desde Pearl Aldrich, Gryffinor, hasta Paul Wadlow, Hufflepuff, todos fueron a colocarse bajo el Sombrero, temblando como flanes, con alguna excepción.

A todos les dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa y tras el discurso del Director Dippet, la comida apareció en las mesas y todos llenaron sus platos y comidas al instante, retomando las charlas. Una risa en la mesa de Ravenclaw llamó su atención. Estirando un poco el cuello alcanzó a ver a Filius Flitwick, quien pareció haber notado su mirada y en seguida la saludó con la mano.

Minerva se lo devolvió al instante con una gran sonrisa, esperando poder hablar con él, después del banquete ya que en el tren, revisando revisando todo lo que tendrían que hacer como prefectos de sus casas, apenas habían podido intercambiar dos palabras.

Filius y Minerva entraron en el mismo año y no tardaron en hacerse amigos. Ambos eran buenos estudiantes (de los mejores) y ambos habían dado bastante trabajo al Sombrero Seleccionador en su Ceremonia de primer año. ¿Águila o león? Esa decisión le llevó varios minutos al Sombrero Seleccionador con los dos, más de lo habitual, y con resultados visiblemente opuestos, aunque esta decisión no evitó que se hiciesen amigos.

El banquete transcurrió con normalidad, las voces y risas fueron subiendo de volumen, las fuentes fueron vaciándose y los fantasmas hicieron su aparición (cobrándose algún que otro susto, y no solo de los novatos), todos amparados bajo el techo estrellado del Gran Comedor.

Cuando los últimos restos de pudding fueron desapareciendo y los estómagos estuvieron satisfechos, el Director Dippet hizo desaparecer los platos y mandó a los alumnos a sus camas. Sin necesidad de más instrucciones, Minerva, junto con el resto de prefectos, se levantó y empezó a llamar a los gryffindors de primer año, al igual que Ernie Wacking, el otro prefecto de la casa.

Tras abrirse paso entre la multitud que intentaba salir, condujeron a los chicos por los pasillos hasta la entrada a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, en una de las torres del castillo, custodiada por el cuadro de La Dama Gorda.

-¿Contraseña? – pidió la mujer en el cuadro cuando llegaron hasta ella.

-Cola de quimera – dijo con seguridad Minerva.

-Bienvenidos – respondió, dejando libre el hueco a la Sala Común.

Con un "gracias" atravesó, como había hecho anteriormente tantas otras veces, el hueco y esperó frente a las escaleras a que entrase todo el mundo.

-Bien, está será vuestra Sala Común durante los próximos 7 años, para estudiar, pasar el tiempo.. . cada semana recibiéis la nueva contraseña y huelga decir que nadie ajeno a Gryffindor debe conocerla. Allí – explicó Ernie señalando la pared más cercana a la entrada – está el tablón de anuncios, cualquier cosa de importancia estará ahí – afirmó sin dejar esa sonrisa entre arrogante y encantador que tan poco le gustaba a Minerva.

-Arriba a la izquierda están los dormitorios de los chicos y arriba a la derecha los de las chicas – continuó ella, acompañándose de gestos – os recomiendo que lo recordéis, confusión o no, las escaleras no perdonan – les advirtió sin dar más pistas, recordando con total claridad a su compañero, unos años más joven, cayendo de culo más de la mitad del recorrido de estas, buscando a una de las chicas.

Por suerte, Ernie continuó hablando y le dio tiempo para reprimir una pequeña risa al recordarlo.

-Si tenéis alguna duda o problema podéis acudir a nosotros cuando queráis y creo que eso es todo – concluyó por fin mirando a Ernie para confirmarlo – bienvenidos leones.

Con esas últimas palabras todos subieron a los dormitorios a elegir las camas, quedando en la Sala algunos de otros cursos, aunque ninguno de sus amigos.

-Nos vemos luego ¿no? – preguntó Minerva girándose hacia el muchacho, que parecía ya distraído con algo.

-Sí, claro, en la entrada – asintió él volviendo la vista hacia el sofá en cuanto tuvo oportunidad.

-Genial, pues hasta luego – se despidió Minerva, sin querer robarle tiempo junto a la chica sentada frente a la chimenea.

Suponiendo que Anna y Sammie estarían en el cuarto, siguió el camino de los nuevos. Efectivamente allí estaban las dos.

-Sabes que esa siempre es mi cama – se quejaba Anna frente a Sammie, quien estaba sentada en la cama que quedaba frente a la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? Ya te he dicho que si quieres podemos compartir, pero has dicho que no – le respondió la morena encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pero... tú no... tan solo...

Minerva entró, sin intención de interrumpir, hasta la cama que normalmente ocupaba, en uno de los extremos del semicírculo que formaban las cinco.

Las discusiones entre las dos eran tan habituales que no le sorprendían, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que la mitad de las veces eran porque Sammie provocaba a Anna y la otra mitad porque la rubia las buscaba. Siempre igual, aunque de vez en cuando era entretenido. Cuando Anna empezaba a quedarse sin palabras era signo de que la discusión estaba llegando a su fin.

-¡Minnie, dile que es mía! – exclamó Anna con los labios fruncidos, dándose cuenta de su presencia.

-Odias dormir frente a una puerta – respondió Minerva sin levantar la vista de su baúl, ahora abierto, sabiendo que no era necesario.

-Bueno, es lógico que si alguien entra, ataque primero a quien encuentra delante que a los de los lados – explicó con pausa, como había hecho ya otras veces.

Por suerte esto bastó para que cediese y arrastró su baúl hasta la cama de al lado.

-Gracias – soltó Anna cansada, rodando los ojos.

Minerva observó el desenlace tumbada desde la cama, lo cual resultó ser un gran error, no fue hasta entonces que se dio cuenta de lo cansada que estaba y todavía le quedaba la patrulla de por la noche.

Las camas y el cansancio del día habían conseguido mantener a las tres en el cuarto charlando, y más tarde se les unieron las otras dos chicas que completaban el semicírculo: Karen y Kate.

Anna, Sammie y Minnie habían trabado amistad desde el primer curso. Como esta vez, Minerva se encontró a las dos chicas discutiendo, estaba estudiando en la biblioteca cuando la conversación llegó a sus oídos (y a ese volumen a los de todos los que estuviesen cerca), se acercó a ellas con intención de pedirlas que bajasen el volumen o el bibliotecario se daría cuenta, y acabó metida de lleno en una discusión sobre si los Thestrals existían o no y si eran los que empujaban los carruajes de la escuela. Esa fue la primera de las pocas ocasiones en las que Minerva fue echada de una biblioteca.

Al final, harta de discutir, propuso bajar a preguntar al Profesor Kettleburn, de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Cuando este les confirmó su existencia y que se encargaban de tirar de los carros, la discusión quedó zanjada, y Minerva se propuso evitar meterse en más discusiones como aquella.

Aunque el que le llamaran la atención ese día le dolió en el orgullo, no se arrepintió nunca. Hasta entonces había hablado con varias chicas y chicos de su curso, pero no llegó a encajar en ningún grupo hasta que encontró a ellas dos.

-Así que Ernie Wacking, eh – comentó Kate mirando a Minerva con una sonrisa pícara.

-Eso se llama tener suerte Minnie – afirmó Karen al instante.

-¿Suerte?¿Qué? – preguntó alzando un poco la cabeza al oír su nombre.

-Está muy bueno – sentenció Sammie asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Sobre todo en comparación con Artie Dougal – continuó Kate intercambiando un gesto de repulsión entre ambas amigas.

-Los gnomos que encontramos este verano en el jardín de casa son más atractivos que Dougal – les corrigió Anna cepillándose los rizos rubios.

-Nos hemos enterado de que era otra opción para prefecto de Gryffindor – siguió Karen animada de compartir el cotilleo, mientras Kate asentía a su lado recogiendo su larga melena oscura en una coleta.

Viendo que la dirección en la que iba la conversación no era nada prometedora se decidió a bajar ya a la entrada de Gryffindor a esperar al "adonis" de Wacking.

Al salir del cuadro, se apoyó en la barandilla de la escalera a aguardar que Ernie llegase, pues con las prisas de escapar de las Ks (Kate y Karen) había bajado un poco antes de la hora.

Sin embargo no tuvo que esperar mucho antes de que el cuadro volviese a abrirse y una cabeza con una corta melena castaña apareciese tras él.

-¿Vamos? – preguntó Ernie nada más verla, dedicándole una sonrisa.

Minerva asintió devolviéndosela. Vale, sí, era mono, pero tampoco era para tanto. Tenía su sonrisa de ligues (como la que le dirigió a la chica del sofá) otra de profesores, padres y de más y otra para el resto de gente, dependiendo de cual te mostrase sabías cual eran sus intenciones. Aunque eso no quería decir que no fuese mono.

Al llegar a las puertas del castillo se encontraron con los dos prefectos de Ravenclaw, que debían haber llegado poco antes que ellos; Filius y otra chica (¿Helen?) y los dos de Hufflepuff; Pomona Sprout y Liam Green, ambos un curso por encima.

-Hey, genial, pues ya estamos listos – les saludo Pomona en cuanto les vio.

-¿Listos? – preguntó Minerva mirándoles a todos - ¿y Slytherin?

-Nah, demasiado entusiasmados como para esperar, les vimos irse cuando llegábamos – explicó Filius con una sonrisa divertida.

Todos soltaron alguna carcajada ante el comentario. Parecían simpáticos, lo cual, ante la perspectiva de todas las veces que se iban a ver, era una suerte.

Después de repartirse las plantas y las torres todos se encaminaron hacia su destino, acordando encontrarse allí en una hora. A Minerva le tocó la planta baja.

Con un murmurado "lumos" una pequeña luz iluminó la punta de su varita y se puso en marcha.

Minerva no era capaz de imaginar una situación en la que Hogwarts le provocase temor, aunque debía reconocer que el castillo se veía desde una perspectiva distinta a esas horas. Suponía que Pomona les había dejado los primeros pisos por ser su primera patrulla y, por otra parte, no esperaban encontrarse a nadie esa noche, era la primera del curso, muy pronto para gastar bromas o que asuntos de vida o muerte, como escabullirse con la pareja, tuviesen lugar, además, había sido un día largo para todos.

Tanto los dos prefectos de Slytherin como los dos de Hufflepuff eran de sexto. Recordaba cuando el año pasado vio por primera vez a Pomona con su chapa brillando sobre su túnica. Ella y la tejona se conocieron en el invernadero cuando una mandrágora le mordió a Minerva. Gracias a los fundadores que Pomona y su talento para la herbología estaban cerca.

Efectivamente la hora pasó y nada pasó. Regresó al punto de partida como habían acordado y al poco bajaron el resto. Todos excepto los dos slytherin. Sin embargo a los pocos minutos una chica con coleta castaña bajaba las escaleras a su encuentro.

-Ni que fuera la primera vez que pasáis por ahí – se quejó Liam al verla.

-Lo siento, es que me he cruzado con Ryddle – se excusó la muchacha – dice que le queda por mirar un pasillo y acaba.

-Bueno, creo que sabe el camino a su Sala Común de sobra – afirmó Pomona tras un pequeño silencio, viendo a la ravenclaw bostezar disimuladamente – y todos nos merecemos descansar, nos vemos mañana.

Los dos tejones se despidieron y se perdieron en la oscuridad. Siguiendo su ejemplo, la chica de slytherin (a la cual todavía no sabía como llamar) se alejó por el pasillo, y las águilas y los leones subieron juntos las escaleras. Definitivamente necesitaban descansar, tanto Filius como Ernie hacían algún comentario, pero era evidente que ya estaban medio dormidos, mientras que las dos chicas caminaban junto a ellos en silencio, asintiendo de vez en cuando o soltando algún monosílabo ininteligible.

Por fin volvieron a separarse, cada uno en dirección a su torre. Wacking continuaba hablando, pero algo llamó la atención de Minerva ¿había visto una luz? No estaba muy segura, pero para cuando se giró hacia su compañero este había seguido caminando, sin darse cuenta de que había perdido a Minerva.

Probablemente había sido su imaginación, pero no le costaba nada ir a mirar. Dirigió su varita iluminada hacia donde creía haber visto pasar la luz. Llegó hasta un cruce de pasillos pero nada. "Hasta aquella esquina y vuelvo" pensó, cada vez más convencida de que había sido su imaginación.

Con cuidado (o lentitud, según el punto de vista) se fue acercando al giro del pasillo. A esa altura no había signo de ninguna otra luz a parte de la de su varita y realmente no esperaba que la fuese a haber ya, pero era su primera patrulla y no podía evitar acordarse de las aventuras del mago Orson Crawford que tanto le gustaba leer y esa sensación que tenía justo antes de descubrir un tesoro.

Con este cóctel de ideas, giró la esquina, topándose de inmediato con un par de ojos marrones. La sorpresa le hizo retroceder un paso, evitando que le sacase un ojo con la varita, sin embargo el muchacho no parecía haberse inmutado.

Él debía ser el otro prefecto de Slytherin y de hecho, al bajar la varita, pudo ver la insignia en su pecho. El muchacho parecía estar pensando en lo mismo, ya que buscó en Minerva el pin que les identificaba. Al encontrarlo, volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia sus ojos, dibujando a la vez una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Tú debes de ser Minerva McGonagall, la prefecta de Gryffindor - dijo con cortesía y extendió la mano que tenía libre - yo soy el de Slytherin, Tom Ryddle.


	2. Tom Ryddle: El Caballero Tenebroso

**Hola de nuevo, siento muchísimo el retraso, varias cosas se acumularon y no he podido subirlo antes :( Prometo subir el siguiente a tiempo, espero que os guste ;)**

* * *

La chica parecía haberse sorprendido, por lo que esperó paciente hasta que reaccionó y le tomo la mano.

-Un placer, Ryddle – contestó con seguridad una vez recompuesta – no esperaba verte ya hoy.

-Lo cierto es que ya regresaba a mi Sala Común, como supongo que era tu caso.

-Así es, pero me pareció ver algo y creí que debía investigar - explicó simplemente la chica.

-Para eso estamos ¿no? En cualquier caso ya es tarde y no hay nada más interesante en este piso ahora mismo que nosotros dos – dijo sin perder esa pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí – asintió Minerva y le miró unos segundos antes de concluir – buenas noches, Ryddle.

-Buenas noches McGonagall – respondió Tom con una leve inclinación de cabeza, a modo de despedida, y vio alejarse a la joven por el mismo pasillo por el que había venido.

No le gustaba que le siguiesen, no pensaba que la chica hubiese notado su presencia, ni esperaba que fuese en pos de él, pero se había equivocado.

No importaba, no la había dicho más que la verdad, no le quedaba nada más por hacer allí esa noche.

-Este verano irán a Casablanca, así que esas semanas tendré la mansión libre – dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia Abraxas Malfoy.

-Sí, igual que este verano y el anterior y el anterior - se burló Walburga Black, a lo que todos respondieron con un coro de carcajadas.

-Entonces no era seguro – se defendió el chico, lanzándole una mirada de reproche – ahora es distinto.

Tom presenciaba la conversación mientras mordía una manzana. Tras el encuentro de anoche se había ido directamente a dormir, al fin y al cabo tenía todo el curso por delante y muchas patrullas para investigar.

El desayuno acabó y cada uno se fue a su clase. Le echó un vistazo a su horario. Historia de la magia a primera hora.

El grupo de Slytherins salió del Gran Comedor, algunos ya quejándose por su primera clase. Llegaron al aula y se fueron sentando en los pupitres hasta ocuparlos todos.

Tom entendía a la perfección las quejas de los otros, el Profesor Binns era, sin lugar a dudas, la persona menos interesante que había conocido y sus clases eran un reflejo de esto. Pero por lo menos no le daba problemas como otros.

Una imagen cruzó su mente y se le oscureció el semblante. Era irónico, en cierto modo, que el que fue designado para introducirle a su nueva vida como mago, fuera el que menos aprecio le tuviese en ese mundo.

A sus dieciséis años, Tom era un alumno modelo; buenas notas, buena reputación, popularidad tanto entre compañeros como profesores, prefecto... y sin embargo el gran Albus Dumbledore se le resistía, le trataba como al resto, por supuesto, y eso era lo que no le gustaba.

El otro extremo era Slughorn. Se dice que un maestro no debe tener favoritismos, pero, gracias a Salazar, ese hombre no parecía importarle eso a la hora de impartir sus clases, donde se podía distinguir fácilmente quien estaba congraciado con él y quien no.

Pero el culmen de esto era el llamado "Club de Slughorn", al cual, por supuesto, Tom pertenecía. Dicho grupo estaba formado por los alumnos que, a ojos de este personaje, tenían un futuro prometedor, ya fuese por sus aptitudes académicas, sociales o por su apellido, por lo que tampoco era de extrañar que varios de sus miembros fuesen Blacks, Malfoys y Lestranges.

Historia pasó razonablemente rápido y las clases que la siguieron también. Ya fueron acumulando algunos deberes, pero fue un día ligero, aunque claro, era el primero del curso, y comparado con el año anterior, sospechaba que este estaría menos cargado.

-Oh! Disculpa – se excusó la chica de coleta castaña que acababa de cruzarse con él cuando intentaba entrar a cenar.

"Minerva McGonagall" se acordó en cuanto se volvió a verle.

-Tranquila ¿estás bien? – respondió al instante con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí, gracias. Nos vemos esta noche.

La muchacha siguió caminando, abriéndose paso entre la gente hasta su mesa.

-Esa es McGonagall ¿no? La cazadora de Gryffindor – preguntó Cygnus nada más sentarse en el banco.

-Sí y es su primer año como prefecta de Gryffindor – añadió Tom, alcanzando su copa.

-¿McGonagall? No me suena ese apellido – saltó en seguida Walburga.

-Tal vez sea una sangre sucia – sugirió Ignatus con una mueca al pronunciar la palabra.

-Ni idea, pero muy pocos la igualan sobre una escoba – sentenció Cygnus mientras cortaba una patata, aún caliente.

-Oh, Black está enamorado de una sangre sucia, que bonito.

-¿Pero qué dices? Claro que no – le rebatió el afectado, devolviéndole a la morena una mirada dolida – además, puede que sea de sangre pura – concluyó y en ese mismo instante se dio cuenta de la frase que acababa de decir, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el grupo de serpientes volvió a reír, mientras que algunos canturreaban "Cygnus está enamorado".

Tom soltó una risa fría, pero en cuanto pudo dirigió la mirada hacia la mesa de los leones, donde había visto sentarse a McGonagall. Allí también reían al parecer.

Lo cierto es que no sabía mucho de ella, poco más de lo que se acababa de discutir.

La cena llegaba a su fin y uno a uno los sitios fueron vaciándose. La conversación fue avanzando a costa de algunos escándalos amorosos en grandes familias hasta que llegaron a la Sala Común de Sytherin, donde el debate continuó sentados en los sillones.

Finalmente llegó la hora de su patrulla, así que dejó el discurso de Violetta Bullstrode a medias, llamó a su compañera Lucy Bell y salió en dirección al Hall principal.

-¡Hola! - Al parecer la pareja de Gryffindor llegaba a la vez que ellos.

-Hola er... – correspondió McGonagall al saludo de Lucy, incapaz de acordarse de su nombre al parecer.

-Es verdad, ayer al final no me presenté, me llamo Lucy, Lucy Bell.

Mientras terminaban de conocerse, el resto del grupo fue llegando y al igual que la noche anterior, se dividieron y empezaron a deambular por los pasillos, varita en mano.

Es cierto que ser prefecto era una responsabilidad, pero para Tom era más bien una recompensa, no solo por la Sala y el baño de Prefectos, que no estaban nada mal, pero el muchacho apreciaba mucho los paseos por el castillo de noche, en silencio, y, sobre todo, la autoridad que le daba esa pequeña y brillante insignia.

La noche fue avanzando y el joven Tom con ella, hasta que llegó a la estatua que franqueaba la entrada al despacho del Director Dippet "ya solo me queda la mitad y se acabó" pensó para sí.

Pero parecía que no iba a ser tan sencillo; un poco más adelante vio una luz que se alejaba.

Con un "Nox" susurrado apagó su varita, guiándose por la de la figura, y con pasos ligeros y rápidos se acercó a ella, hasta una distancia suficiente para no perderla de vista ni ser percibido.

-Me temo que no deberías estar aquí – dijo con suavidad. La varita del desconocido se giró al instante hacia él, acordándose por un fugaz momento de McGonagall la noche anterior.

-¡Que susto me has dado! ¿no podías, no sé, haber hecho algún ruido antes, carraspear tal vez?

-Sí, entonces podrías haberte ocultado – respondió en el mismo tono. Ahora que ella se había girado y él había vuelto a encender su varita, vio que se trataba de una chica Hufflepuff, más o menos de su edad, un año menos quizás.

-Touché ¡ah! Espera... – pidió la muchacha. Hundió las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica, impasiva ante los mechones pelirrojos que le taparon el rostro pecoso al bajar la cabeza - ¡aquí está! – proclamó triunfal, enseñándole un trozo de pergamino.

Tom lo desenrolló y pasó los ojos rápidamente por las palabras. Un permiso del director para volver a su Sala Común, tendrían algo de que hablar, aunque evidentemente, ese asunto no venía detallado en la breve nota.

-Acabo de salir del despacho y ya volvía a mi cuarto, al menos antes de que me asustaras - explicaba la chica mientras acababa de leer.

-No era mi intención, Ryan – se disculpó, acompañando el gesto con una pequeña sonrisa.


	3. Cat Ryan: Una Antigua Esperanza

-Bueno, si me lo dices así, tendré que perdonártelo – aceptó Cat divertida - Eres Tom ¿no? Tom Ryddle.

-Así es – respondió él simplemente, tomándose unos segundos para pensar y que ella aprovechó para echarle un vistazo rápido, desde el bajo manchado de sus pantalones hasta la melena oscura que hacia suspirar a tantas, y finalmente devolviéndole la nota – y tú eres Catalina Ryan – afirmó a su vez, extendiendo su mano.

-Sí, aunque todo el mundo me llama Cat – tomó su mano con una sonrisa – bueno, hechas las presentaciones, creo que deberías ir ya dormir, es tarde.

Cat se volvió a guardar el trozo de pergamino en el bolsillo de la túnica. Sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios, se despidió con un "adiós", volvió a girarse y siguió por el pasillo, guiada por su varita.

No era la primera vez que veía a Tom Ryddle, no en vano era, probablemente, el chico más popular de la escuela, y un par de veces habían intercambiado unas pocas palabras, pero esta vez había podido verle mejor.

Realmente no esperaba encontrarse con nadie, era tarde, cabía la posibilidad de que los prefectos ya hubiesen acabado su patrulla, y, para qué negarlo, estaba cansada.

La visita al despacho esa noche no era la primera del curso y llevaban allí 2 días, pero para Cat no era ninguna sorpresa, ni predecía que sería la última.

Arrastrando los pies llegó hasta la entrada de Hufflepuff, junto a las cocinas, y con unos pocos pasos más se deslizó hasta su cuarto, procurando no despertar a nadie, se dejó caer sobre la cama, acallando a la voz de la responsabilidad que le advertía que después no tendría fuerzas para cambiarse al pijama, y se durmió.

-Hora del desayuno.

Cat abrió un ojo. Le parecía haber oído algo sobre comida. Poco a poco, sus sentidos fueron regresando del mundo de los sueños y consiguió separar la cara de la almohada.

A quien primero vio fue a una muchacha con una larga melena oscura y cara de mala uva, también conocida como Laureen. Ante esta visión volvió a meter el rostro entre la mullida almohada, pero entonces algo le acertó en el cogote.

-Mfhhfmm... – se quejó desde el resguardo de la sábana.

-Pues acuéstate antes – le respondió la voz que la había sacado de su descanso.

Finalmente, haciendo acopio de todo el esfuerzo que pudo reunir, se separó de las garras de la cama. Recogió el cepillo que la había golpeado y se empezó a cepillar frente la ventana, como un autómata.

-Ya... prefiero el cepillazo – dijo después de unos minutos, antes de que la muchacha de la coleta morena se fuese.

Esto era ya un ritual, si no fuese por Natalie dudaba que lograse llegar algún día a primera. Por lo menos ese día no tenía que cambiarse.

El Gran Comedor estaba tan lleno y animado como siempre "¿Cómo lo hacen?" se preguntaba para sí Cat mientras tomaba asiento en el banco de Hufflepuff, sin prestarle ninguna atención.

-No está nada mal – la reclamaron a su derecha – has llegado casi al principio del desayuno.

Cat miró con ambas cejas alzadas al muchacho castaño mientras el resto de chicos reían la broma. Con tranquilidad alcanzó unas galletas mientras este le pasaba la leche con una gran sonrisa divertida en la cara.

-Tal vez si tú te tomases un poco más de tiempo por las mañanas te verías mejor, Derrick, aunque entonces probablemente llegarías tarde al almuerzo – le replicó ella, acercándose a morder la galleta que acababa de mojar.

-No sé de qué te ríes, Sheppard, aún así me veo mejor que tú.

-Más quisieras – contestó el ofendido - ¡eh, McGrath! ¿Quién es más guapo, este con los pelos de punta o yo?

-No sé ¿quién fue el que me trajo aquella piruleta de whisky de fuego tan buena? – preguntó Ophelia McGrath al oír su nombre.

-Ninguno 'Pheli, ese fue el chico de Diaggon Alley – le corrigió su amiga, volviendo a su conversación inmediatamente.

-Oh, es verdad, entonces da igual, igual de feos los dos – se burló la peli-verde, sacándoles la lengua.

-Agh ¿y tú eres de la casa de los tejones? Siempre igual de desagradable – se oyó una voz detrás de ella – está claro que Derrick es más mono.

El vencedor le agradeció y miró tanto a Sheppard como a Cat con cara de satisfacción, pero Karen McGrath no le prestó atención y tras esa breve intervención volvió a ignorar a su gemela.

-Pero yo sigo siendo más guapa – bromeó Cat nada más acabar el bol de leche, ante la mirada que le había lanzado Derrick.

-La que más – concedió el muchacho entre risas a la vez que la veía levantarse y caminar de espaldas mientras se relamía el bigote de leche para que la viese.

Alan Derrick, probablemente el chico con el mismo nivel de timidez que ella, en números negativos.

A la salida del Gran Comedor alcanzó a una chica a la que tenía que enseñarle cierta información sobre el Colacuerno Húngaro que habían estado hablando antes de vacaciones. Regresó a su habitación y con ella y el resto de su grupo bajó a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

El Profesor Kettleburn era sin duda un hombre dedicado, se notaba que le gustaba lo que enseñaba y sabía transmitir ese entusiasmo a sus alumnos, por lo que las clases eran amenas, sin contar con que era bastante simpático. Cat esperaba que algún día la escuchase y les sorprendiese con un dragón, pero sospechaba que ni el director ni la junta aprobarían eso, por muy simpático que él fuese y que ella lo desease.

Y el día fue avanzando, las clases fueron pasando y las tareas se fueron acumulando hasta llegar por fin a última hora; Transformaciones con el Profesor Dumbledore.

Transformaciones era una de sus asignaturas preferidas, a pesar de costarle mucho, tal vez fuese, en parte, por eso. Le interesaba bastante el tema y Dumbledore la impartía muy bien, así que era de las asignaturas en las que más se frustraba o alegraba por sus resultados en los exámenes.

Al acabar la clase y darse cuenta de que ese día ya no tenían más, recogió sus cosas con una sonrisa y salió con la leona con la que había compartido pupitre, charlando animadamente y despidiéndose del Profesor antes de franquear la puerta.

Sin embargo, esa fugaz felicidad se encogió un poco al darse cuenta que tenía deberes de todas las asignaturas que habían dado. Con un suspiro cogió el resto de libros y se dirigió con Natalie, con quien se había topado en la Sala Común, hacia la biblioteca. Se sentaron en dos sitios contiguos y se pusieron manos a la obra, avanzando con un ritmo nada desdeñable. Al rato se les unieron una pareja de slytherins con los que había hablado en Encantamientos.

Las agujas del reloj hicieron su recorrido sin pausa hasta que todos fueron completando las tareas. Únicamente le quedaba concluir la redacción de Transformaciones, bueno la mitad. Vale, solo había escrito una frase.

-Oye ¿te importaría darle esto a Ophelia? Lo estaba buscando antes, se le ha debido caer al quitarse el jersey – Le pidió a Natalie, siendo consciente de que la redacción le llevaría todavía un rato y eso le servía de excusa para no obligarla a quedarse.

-Claro, le diré que lo has encontrado – aceptó cogiendo el colgante sin cadena – Nos vemos luego.

-Sí – se despidió con la mano, todavía sentada frente a la mesa.

En cuanto la vio desaparecer volvió la vista a su pergamino. No, definitivamente esto le iba a llevar más de unos minutos, así que la esperanza de despejar un poco la mente y estirar las piernas se levantó a buscar algún libro que pudiese serle de ayuda.

Después de un par de vueltas entre las estanterías regresó con uno que podría servirle, pero no las tenía todas con ella. Así que se puso a bucear entre sus páginas, intercalando con las de su propio libro de texto, y después de un tiempo considerable escribió un par de líneas más.

"¿Pero qué me pasa? No puedo estar tan verde del verano" pensó mirando al puñado de palabras que había escrito. Levantó la vista con una mueca disgustada hacia ellas. El gentío que había ocupado las sillas había disminuido y hasta donde alcanzaba a ver únicamente había tres personas contadas. En el otro extremo de su mesa estaba una muchacha con el pelo oscuro recogido en un moño bajo improvisado, parcialmente oculta tras un gran tomo. Cat ladeó un poco la cabeza, la portada leía "De una montaña a un grano de arena: Guía práctica de transformación". Una bombillita se encendió en su mente y decidida a acabar esa tarde, se levantó en dirección a la chica.

Según se fue acercando se dio cuenta de que ya la había visto antes, era una Gryffindor de su curso, en la última clase no había respondido una sola vez mal.

-Perdona, McGonagall, Soy Catalin- Cat Ryan, hemos estado a última juntas.


End file.
